


Sprace Domestics

by indie_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie_writes/pseuds/indie_writes
Summary: This story is basically a bunch of the important moments in Spot and Race's relationship.





	1. A Meeting

“We’re looking forward to seeing you on Monday!” the old man stated, standing up to shake Spot’s hand. He returned the gesture, trying to keep the smile off his face. He quickly left the law firm’s office, and practically ran to the bakery across the street, the one he noticed from the window. The building was a little older than the others, but the things inside seemed fairly new. He heard the soft sound of the bell attached to the door as he opened it, and noticed it wasn’t very busy. 

“Hey there.” A voice said from behind the counter. Spot turned his attention to the young man leaning on his elbows next to the cash register.

“Hello…” Spot replied. He wasn’t in the habit of talking to strangers, even if this one was quite attractive.

“The name’s Racetrack, but you could call me Race if ya want.” the man said, his Manhattan accent changing the way his vowels sounded.

“Race, that’s your real name?” Spot questioned, walking up to the counter.

“No, but maybe you’ll find out one day.” he replied mysteriously, causing Spot to roll his eyes.

“What’s your name then?” Race asked, eager to find out more about his new customer.

“The name’s Spot Conlon.” he answered.

“Oh, another nickname I assume?” Race investigated.

“That’s right.” Spot said with a note of finality and the taller man realized he wasn’t going to get any answers out of him for now.

“Alright then, what brings you to my bakery?” Race asked, gesturing to the area around him.

“You’re telling me that this is your place?” Spot didn’t peg this guy for the baking type, more like some kid fresh out of college looking to earn some extra cash.

“Sure is, this here is ‘The King of New York Bakery’, and it’s all mine. The old man who used to own it retired and asked me if I wanted to run it, I guess he would say I’m a trustworthy person.” he grinned.

“If this place is yours, then how come you’re out here and not in the kitchen?” Spot asked.

“Well business has been a little slow so I decided baking more stuff just to be put in the freezer was a waste of time. Also, we’re a little… short, on staff.” the man behind the counter replied, looking Spot over with a cheeky smile. That remark got Spot a little upset, it was bad enough he got all of the short jokes at college, but now it was happening in the real world too. For some reason, the way Race had looked him over sent a wave of heat all over Spot’s face.

“Okay then, wise guy,” Spot looked at all of the baked goods in the display case, they didn’t look half bad.

“Might as well order something while I’m here, I actually do have cause for celebration.” he added, half proud of his recent accomplishment and half wanting to continue the conversation.

“And what’s that?” Race inquired.

“I have recently been employed at the law firm across the street.” Spot announced, puffing out his chest slightly.

“Oh my a fancy lawyer, that should earn you some good money.” Race commented with a smile.

“If I’m good at it.” Spot shifted a little bit in his suit, suddenly tense at the thought of all the extra effort he would have to put in. He pointed to one of the chocolate cupcakes and ordered it, wanting to eat it and sit down after the action-packed day he’d had. Race handed him the treat and was somewhat disappointed they would have to part ways. As the shorter boy sat by the window, he took to watching the man at the counter instead of the weather outside. He wasn’t doing anything special, just cleaning the counter, staring out at the falling rain, and serving customers as they walked in and out. He realized he should stop staring but that was just so difficult because damn that guy is cute. Spot quickly finished up his cupcake and went to head out the door and go home when he heard his name being called.

“Hey Spot! You forgot something.” Race hollered. Spot felt his pockets for his belongings and everything was still there, what could he have forgotten?

“Here.” the boy with the cocky grin handed him a piece of paper with ten numbers written in neat handwriting

“Call me if ya want.” he smirked. Spot nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence, and quickly left the bakery. It was still raining, but that didn’t matter to Spot as he tucked the cute guy’s phone number into his jacket pocket and hopped into a taxi cab.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Spot and Race to go on their very first date!

“Jack, I’m gonna need your help.” Spot said quickly into the speaker of his cell phone.

“What is it now, Spot?” Jack asked, slightly annoyed. He was far past the point where Spot’s phone calls scared him, but they usually involved dragging his butt home after one too many beers or to scare away some nasty guys.

“Well you see,” how was he supposed to ask for this kind of help? Sure, he’s called Jack a couple of times to get him out of various situations but never for anything that actually mattered.

“I’ve got a date.” he finally admitted.

“Oh a date now, well who is it?” Jack replied, instantly more interested in the conversation.

“He said his name was Racetrack-”

“Hold on, you’re going on a date with Race Higgins?” Jack gasped into the phone, and Spot heard someone in the background run over to Jack after hearing what he’d said.

“Who’s going on a date with Race?” asked the voice, who Spot recognized as Davey.

“Spot is.” Jack told him.

“Hm, yeah I can see it.” Davey finally responded.

“Shut up Mouth, it’s just one date.” Spot said exasperatedly.

“Spot, I’m putting you on speaker.” Jack announced.

“Okay so how do you guys know Race?” Spot asked.

“Well you see, he and Crutchie have been friends for years, they went to highschool together. I didn’t know he was in New York though, we’ll have to go and see him.” Jack answered.

“Not to be rude Spot, but why did you call Jack about a date?” Davey’s voice spilled out of the phone speaker.

“I don’t know it’s that I want it to go well, he’s really cute and I just have this feeling.” Spot wasn’t used to say what he was really thinking, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“Well all I can say is, when I met Davey, I was probably just as nervous as you are right now. I knew it was the start of something important, which scared the crap out of me, but I realized all I had to do was be myself and the rest would come naturally.” Jack explained, his voice suddenly serious. He also heard Davey shoving Jack lightly.

“You are so full of it, Kelly. I remember you handed me a flower you picked up in the wilderness with no explanation.” Davey joked.

“Oh and you’re Mr. Smooth aren’t ya? Well I distinctly remember someone walking back to our table with toilet paper stuck to his shoe…” Jack countered.

“Alright you two, we’ve got more important things to deal with here!” Spot interrupted.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyways, if you can find someone who’s willing to put up with you for extended periods of time, you’ve found something special.” Davey said.

“You’re lucky this is just a phone call, Mouth.” Jack and Davey’s laughs mixed together over the phone and Spot wondered what Race’s sounded like.

“Bottom line- be yourself, and don’t be afraid to show you care with little romantic gestures. Since it’s the first date, you don’t have to worry about getting anything, just be sure you look nice.” Jack offered.

“This is all starting to sound like some cheesy movie…” Spot shifted in his uncomfortably.

“What’s so bad about that, sometimes they’re nice to watch.” Jack replied defensively.

“Just put forth an effort, and be sure you get a quality amount of sleep the night before.” Davey jumped in.

“Speaking of, when is this date?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Spot!” Jack and Davey collectively shouted.

“It’s eight pm the night before, and you’re just calling now to ask for advice?” Spot could practically hear David rolling his eyes.

“In my defense, he asked me out two days ago.” Spot said, trying to defend himself.

“Yeah okay, just get some sleep and drink enough water. Be nice and offer to pay for the meal if you can.” Davey said.

“Alright, thank you guys. I’ll tell you how it goes, okay?” Spot sighed, eager to go lie down on his couch and watch some tv to calm down.

“Okay, good luck!” Jack cheered.

“Bye Spot!” Davey finished. The phone call ended and Spot plugged the device in to charge and crawled onto the couch.

*****

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, a very nervous boy calls his friend also in desperate need of advice.

“Crutchie, please help me.” Race whined as the call went through.

“What do you want?” Crutchie asked, also whining.

“Well you see, I’ve got a date tomo-”

“A date?! Oh man that’s great! Hey Katherine, get over here!” Crutchie hollered.

“Okay you’re on speaker, Katherine’s here and so is Sarah apparently.” he announced as the two girls quickly joined in on the call.

“Why are you guys all together?” Race asked. It wasn’t strange for them to be hanging out, it’s just at this hour that confused him.

“Well you see, Crutchie’s at my apartment because he always comes over every Friday night so we can binge watch RuPaul’s Drag Race together. Sarah’s here because she lives with me now.” Katherine explained.

“That’s great Kath! Now, I really need your guys’ help with preparation for my date tomorrow.” Race fidgeted with the phone in his hand until he thought he was going to drop it, so he decided to them on speaker.

“Okay, okay. I think between the three of us, we’ve got enough wisdom to share. Who’s the guy?”

“His name is Spot Conlon and he’s very short and cute.” Race said quickly.

“That angry little guy? Oh my gosh Race you are in for one hell of an afternoon.” Crutchie laughed.

“Wait, which one is Spot?” Sarah asked quietly.

“Brooklyn accent, once knocked Jack out on a dare…” Katherine began listing things about Spot- Race was going to have to ask Jack about that dare.

“Oh yeah, I remember now! Anyways Race, just wear a nice shirt and your best pair of jeans. Make it look like you’re trying but not too much for it to be weird.” Sarah offered.

“Can you tell us how it happened?” Crutchie asked, eagerly.

“Well, he stopped by the bakery and I slipped him my number.” he heard someone mutter smooth- it was probably Katherine.

“Then after we had been texting for a little while, I asked him out to that little Italian place a few blocks away from my apartment and he said yes!” Race told them, feeling heat creep up his face.

“Cute! Speaking from the point of view of someone currently in a relationship, for the first date you’re going to want to put forth an effort but be sure you stay true to yourself.” Katherine said.

“From the point of view of a hopeless romantic, be sure to compliment him- be nice but not creepy.” Crutchie suggested.

“Yeah and- wait! We’ve gotta go Race, our show’s back on!” Sarah suddenly announced. Race sighed as they all said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. He sat in a quiet fear, worrying   
over the events that would occur the next day. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Spot, he just wasn’t the best at long-term relationships; they always seemed to fizzle out over time and came to a mutual conclusion. After a few more minutes of wallowing in self-pity, Race dragged himself off the ground and into bed.

*****

The next day, the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys arrived at a little Italian restaurant with some outdoor seating. To say Spot was nervous would be an understatement because that poor boy was barely able to keep his head from spinning. However, he managed to get dressed and haul his ass into a taxicab.

“Hey Spot!” Race waved as he walked up to the restaurant, he would’ve walked up to greet Spot, but he had already sat down in the outdoor seating and the fence was in the way.

“H-hey Race!” Spot sputtered. He walked into the establishment and then out to where Race was. Spot quickly sat down at the table for two that his date had claimed and he noticed some eyes on   
the two of them. No one said anything, but it sent uneasy chills up his spine.

“Do you not do this often? Or have you just come out?” Race smirked, trying to ease Spot’s discomfort.

“No, it’s just I’ll never get used to it.” he shrugged. Spot was used to being intimidating, but being intimidated was something he didn’t like at all.

“It’s okay, don’t look at them, just look at me.” Race whispered so the other patrons wouldn’t hear. They had mostly gone back to their meals, but a few of them still gave the couple the side-eye.

“So, how was your day?” Spot asked, easing into the conversation.

“It was pretty great actually! I saw a squirrel today and he was running abnormally fast for one and…” Race starting talking excitedly about some squirrel olympics, but Spot was paying more   
attention to the way his eyes lit up when he was excited. He must’ve been looking at him weird, because a soft blush soon appeared on Race’s face.

“Sorry I’m rambling, how was your day?” he asked Spot.

“It’s been okay, much better now.” he smirked, trying to be smooth.

“Oh such a charmer!” Race exclaimed, fanning his face sarcastically. They continued to talk until their waiter came, and they ordered their food. Spot got spaghetti with meatballs and Race got pasta with alfredo sauce.

“I know it’s at the top of those “What Not To Eat On a Date” lists, but I personally think that’s bullshit.” Spot laughed.

“Yeah totally, I’m going to eat whatever and my date can deal with it.” Race smiled endearingly in a way that made Spot’s heart skip a beat.

“Before this goes any farther, I think you should know that I am a terrible cook.” Spot said, only half joking.

“Well, that works out great because as it happens, I am a fantastic cook.” Race boasted.

“Ain’t I lucky?” Spot laughed as the food arrived. The two immediately dove into their plates of food and few minutes passed before another word was spoken.

“So Spot, how’s about you tell me about how you grew up? I am very interested in your origin story.” Race leaned forward, smirking.

“Alright well, I don’t really have a good relationship with my parents which lead to me moving in with my basically-brother, Jack. Speaking of Jack, I’ve been told you two met through Crutchie?” Spot asked, trying to move the conversation past his childhood.

“Oh yeah! Crutchie’s great, I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” Race laughed. So that’s what his laugh sounds like, Spot thought, falling a little bit more for the man sat across from him.

“So tell me, what’s it like to work at the bakery?” Spot asked, genuinely interested but also wanting Race to talk more.

“It’s pretty stressful, let me tell you. I’ve got to get up at the asscrack of dawn to make sure everything is ready before we open for the day, and then I have to be sure everything is stoked up and no one does something they’re not supposed to.” Race breathed with a little bit of laughter.

“Well if it’s so stressful, then why do you stay?” Spot wondered.

“I really do love it, even though it’s not all highs, it’s still one of the best jobs I’ve ever had. I mean, I get to run the place! I thought I would have to wait at least ten more years before getting an opportunity like this one.” he said with an expression of real joy on his face.

“Why don’t you tell me about why you became a lawyer? You don’t seem like the type to pour over giant law textbooks.” Race stuck his tongue out at Spot.

“Well, I hate bullies and what I’ve realized is the adult bullies are the ones with a big bank account and an endless ways to spend it.” Spot rolled his eyes, getting frustrated at the injustice of it all.

“I decided that I could either do nothing, or I could do something. So I did something, and that’s what led me to being right here, and I wouldn’t change any of it.” he smiled. Race nodded his head in silent amazement.

“Since we’re learning new things, am I gonna get to know ya real name?” Spot inquired.

“I guess I’ve kept you in suspense for long enough, my real name is Anthony. I’ve always liked Race better, but you can call me whatever you want as long as there’s a second date.” Race admitted with a mischievous grin. He wants a second date? Spot thought excitedly.  
“Your turn, mystery boy.”

“Alright, my real name is Sean. I don’t really let anybody else use it because it’s something I like to keep under wraps.” he couldn’t believe he was being open to this other guy who he hadn’t known for very long.

“I like it! I won’t use it too much if it makes you uncomfortable though.” Race said in a way that let Spot know he was serious. They continued to talk until they were both done with their food, their stomachs and hearts full.

“As much as I would love to continue this wonderful date, I can’t trust my staff at the bakery for too long.” Race said sadly, breaking the comfortable rhythm of their conversation.

“Alright, wouldn’t want the building to burn to the ground.” Spot joked.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times that’s almost happened…” the taller boy shook his head with a note seriousness. It seemed like he was having some bad flashbacks by the way he stared off into the distance. They walked out of the cozy restaurant and stepped outside onto the sidewalk.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Spot said, disappointed the date had to end.

“Hm, I guess it is.” Race said, unable to step away from Spot. Spot moved them to the side of the building and without thinking, closed the distance between the two of them. Race made a noise of surprise, though he kind of knew where this was going and he wasn’t going to change it. He grabbed onto Spot’s biceps, kissing him back and felt the muscles located there. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they realized they were technically still in public.

“I’m definitely going to want a second date if we can do this again.” Spot breathed, blushing at the look Race was giving him. Race went in for another short kiss until his date stopped him.

“The bakery, remember?” he whispered.

“Oh shit, you’re right!” he groaned.

“Better to be safe than sorry?” Spot smiled sadly. He got Race into a cab so he could get to where he needed to go and couldn’t stop wishing he had more time to kiss that beautiful boy.

“Jack, you’re never going to believe what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment telling me how you thought this chapter went!


	3. Making It Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than the rest but I thought this would work best as a stand-alone chapter.
> 
> Tw: After sex (it's not really a big part of the story but I thought it was best to mention just in case)

Spot pulled himself closer to Race, laying his head on his chest to use him as a pillow. He listened to his heartbeat, a steady rhythm that soothed Spot, bringing him closer to sleep. It was comfortable here, on the quiet night after their third date, leeching off each other’s body heat.

“Hey Spot?” Race asked. Spot noticed his heartbeat quicken, so whatever he was about to say clearly made him nervous.

“What are we?” Race wondered, Spot feeling the vibration of his partner’s voice in his chest.

“I uh, I don’t know Race.” Spot answered, moving away from the other boy to sit up and face him.

“I’m asking because I really like you, and I think that it would be nice if- I’ve never had-” Race’s mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Spot interrupted. He knew where Race was going and he could also tell it was hard for him to get the words out.

“Y-yeah I think I would like that.” the blonde boy answered, a giant smile growing on his face. The felt his face grow warm and his heart start going just as fast as it was about fifteen minutes ago.

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” Spot smirked as he leaned into Race for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend’s neck. Spot had been on his fair share of dates, he’d had a good number of one night stands too, but he finally felt the connection he’d heard about in stories. He had butterflies in his stomach, that feeling that meant he always wanted to be around him, and it was like everything Race did made him smile. As he felt Race’s lips on his, he knew this boy would be the death of him and he did nothing to stop it.


	4. Moving In/I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we have two important milestone's in the Sprace relationship...

It all started with a couple of texts.

[Spot]: I wanna see youu

[Race]: Then come over here I’m not getting up

[Spot]: Fine you lazy asshole

[Race]: Love you too x

Did Race really just say he loves me? Shit, he did didn’t he? Spot thought frantically, getting into his car after shoving his phone in his back pocket. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Race, it was just that they hadn’t actually said that yet and this was not how he wanted it to happen. He wanted it to be something special, maybe after a date or an intimate moment, but over text? Spot then realized it probably made sense, because they didn’t really do the fancy thing. After their first date they both confessed that they prefered to be informal, ordering a pizza and watching a Disney movie on the couch was more their style. Spot pulled into the parking lot outside of Race’s apartment and practically ran to his door.

“Do ya?” Spot asked, out of breath as Race opened the door.

“Do I what?” Race said back, confused for a moment until that little light switch went off in his head.

“Love me? You really do?” Spot asked again before Race could say anything. He choked down any excitement he had before his boyfriend could answer.

“Yeah.” Race breathed, relieved to finally be able to say it. He looked down at the floor to avoid Spot’s reaction.

“At least look at me will ya?” the shorter man said softly.

“You ain’t got to be afraid, Anthony.” Spot said, Race’s face snapping up at the mention of his name.

“I just wanted it to be something amazing. I remember everything you told me about the way ya grew up and don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not worthy of love.” the taller man said, his voice heavy with emotion. Spot pulled him into a tight hug when he knew words weren’t going to cut it right then.

“You have to be anything more than who you are; don’t you realize that’s who I fell in love with?” the two clung to each other as if they would float away if they let go. Race pulled away and looked at Spot with a face full of such genuine joy that he couldn’t help but kiss it right off of his face.

“I love you.” Race said out loud.

“I love you too.”

*****

What those texts had also led to, even though it didn’t seem like it at the time, was planted an idea for another big step in the relationship. The conversation started late one night in Race’s apartment.

“You know I have work tomorrow, I can’t just stay and watch another movie!” Spot whined, even though that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

“It’s not gonna kill ya…” Race threw himself on top of Spot in protest.

“It’s gonna make me grumpier than usual. You want that?” Race groaned and let himself be pushed off.

“It’s not like I’ll be gone for too long, I’ll see ya after work.” the shorter boy said, trying to reassure his boyfriend. Race didn’t say anything so Spot continued to head to the door, putting on his coat and shoes. He felt a strange longing as his boyfriend prepared to leave the cozy environment they’d created in those couple of hours.

“Move in with me?” he phrased it like a question because he knew Spot didn’t like to be pushed into anything.

“What?” Spot nearly dropped his keys.

“You could move in with me. My apartment is bigger and you’re here all the time anyways, so there wouldn’t even be that much of a change.” Race had learned how to speak calmly while talking about his feelings or what he really wants, so now he was able to have this conversation without dissolving into a puddle of tears and love. He could see that Spot was thinking about it, so he picked at the couch to distract himself.

“I would live here?” Spot asked cautiously.

“Yes.”

“And I would see you when I wake up?”

“Yes.”

“And when I go to bed?”

“Yes.” an excited smile grew onto Spot’s face as he pictured what living with his boyfriend would be like.

“That’s sounds amazing, I would love to.” Race’s head shot up, he hadn’t actually thought Spot would say yes. He quickly pulled him into a hug as he didn’t have any words left.

“You know I still have to leave for tonight, right?” Spot asked softly. Race groaned even louder than before and slowly released Spot from his arms.

“Fine.” Race whined.

“Soon I’ll be moved in and we won’t have to keep doing this.” Spot smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his nose.

“What was that? Give me the real thing.” Race joked, grabbing Spot’s collar and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. The two begrudgingly said their goodbyes and Spot went out the door.

*****

You would have never thought someone could move this quickly. By the time the rest of the boys had even heard about the two living together, Spot was already set up in his new home and they had a much bigger DVD collection. Needless to say, they were both very happy with the decision they’d made and Spot made sure to take advantage of all it’s perks.

“Honey, I’m home!” Spot called, walking through the doorway after a long day of work, earning a soft smack from Race.

“Thank god for that.” he smiled, pulling himself closer to Spot to give him a hello kiss.

“Do you like it here?” Race asked.

“It’s wonderful.”


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot meets Race's family during Thanksgiving. (I know it's not the season but I thought it was a good idea anyways)
> 
> Tw: Lot’s of food mentions as this chapter is centered around Thanksgiving, also mild homophobia- it’s just some of the stuff queer people get asked by people who don’t really know much about the community. It’s nothing meant maliciously but I thought I should include it in a warning anyways.

As Spot and Race’s relationship progressed over the many months, they soon came upon that one special Thursday in November where you stuff your face while listening to your family members argue about politics: Thanksgiving. Only a few weeks away from the grand feast that always took place in the Higgins household, the two boys were ready to head to sleep.

“Spot, I’ve got a question to ask ya.” Race started as Spot crawled under the sheets and snuggled close.

“You’re not proposing in your pyjamas are you?” Spot raised one eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend with a mix of confusion and hesitation.

“No we’re not getting married yet.” Yet. Spot replayed that last part of the sentence over and over again in his head. It reminded him that while they weren’t headed there now, they would be eventually and that was something worth holding on to. 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over to my parents’ house with me for Thanksgiving?” Race asked cautiously. Spot didn’t have the best childhood, meaning that many of the holidays he enjoyed so much went uncelebrated.

“Am I going as your boyfriend or your ‘friend’?” Spot asked.

“My boyfriend of course.” Race came out to his family when he was only in middle school, so they were pretty used to their son dating guys. He enjoyed watching the way a smile slowly applied itself to Spot’s face as he got used to the idea.

“I’d love to meet your folks.” he beamed, pulling himself onto his boyfriend’s chest to use him as a pillow.

“I’m know they’re going to love you.” Race placed a gentle kiss on the top of Spot’s head and wrapped an arm around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

*****

That next morning as Spot woke up to the sound of bacon grease popping on the stove and the smell of fresh coffee. He stretched out to fill the half of the bed usually occupied by his boyfriend and buried himself under the blankets. Just as he was about to head back to sleep, the comforter was snatched from Spot, exposing him to the cold and unforgiving outside world.

“Morning beautiful!” Race laughed as his boyfriend grimaced at him. Race jumped onto the bed and swung his legs over so he sat on Spot’s hips. The smaller boy reached up to try and push him off, but his hands were caught and held beside his head. Spot struggled against Race’s hand’s for a moment but quickly gave up. Damn his eyes are gorgeous. Spot thought, seeing how the light from the window made them look crystal blue.

“I thought you got enough of this last night.” Spot stuck his tongue out and smiled up at Race.

“Get your head out of the gutter, nasty.” Race joked, still on his boyfriend’s hips but releasing his hands. After a moment of what seemed like quiet contemplation, a mischievous smile grew onto Race’s face as he began to tickle his boyfriend’s sides.

“Oh you asshole.” Spot said between laughs. He was finally able to push the blonde haired boy off of him, but now it was time to give Race a taste of his own medicine.

“You asked for it!” he laughed as Race squirmed away from his hands. Race rolled away from Spot until he forgot to check where he was and feel onto the floor.

“C’mon, I made breakfast and it’s getting cold!” Race exclaimed, popping up from the ground.

“You know, I was having a peaceful morning before you decided to interrupt it.” Spot complained sarcastically.

“Your morning has been improved and you know it.” Race placed a quick kiss on Spot’s cheek before walking ahead into the kitchen to grab their breakfast plates. Race had made two coffees for the both of them with bacon, eggs, and toast on each plate.

“Oh my how fancy.” Spot teased as they sat down at the breakfast bar and dug into their meals.

“So Spot, I wanted to talk about Thanksgiving with my folks.” Race started uncertainly, spearing his scrambled eggs with a fork.

“What about?” Spot turned to face his nervous boyfriend.

“Well I wanted to prepare you, they can be a little much.” he said.

“That’s fine, I’ve spent a great deal of my life being friends with Jack Kelly, so I can handle quite a bit.” he joked, making Race laugh.

“Also, my parents are really cool about my dating life and they already know you’re joining us. That said, I have a few relatives that are a little bit, old fashioned.” Race informed Spot, who nodded along to show he was listening.

“Does that mean you wanna cut back on the PDA?” the dark haired man asked.

“I mean, we don’t have to pretend we’re not together but I think if we show as much PDA as we would to our friends we should be good.” Race explained.

“That’s still a lot you know.”

“You know what, just do whatever feel natural, and they can deal with it if they’re uncomfortable.” Race decided. Spot was different than any other guy he’d been with, even though none of them had been really serious. He wanted to show his family that he was happy with his boyfriend, and if they loved him then they should want him to be.

“Alright, but you tell me if anything bothers you.” Spot pressed a kiss into Race’s forehead and returned to his breakfast. They continued to eat silently and think of all the things that could go wrong.

*****

“Okay tell me who’s going to be there again.” Spot requested in the passenger seat of Race’s car, heading to his parents’ house.

“There’s my mom and dad, my two younger sisters, and my aunt and uncle.” Spot had heard this about ten times over the past two weeks but he just wanted to be sure he’d remembered correctly. Of course Spot had only grown more and more nervous as the days counted down to Thanksgiving. This is going to be by far the tensest holiday for the two since they came out. Spot was too busy drowning in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice his boyfriend pull into the driveway. Race wasn’t eager to head inside either, so he just turned off the car and leaned back into the seat for a bit. He took some time to slow his breathing and pull himself together.

“You ready?” Race asked.

“I-I guess.” Spot choked out. His boyfriend, now attuned to all his mannerisms, turned to face him.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, if they’ve got a problem with you then they’ve got a problem with me.” He reached out for Spot’s hands and held them for some time.

“I love you.” said the man in the passenger seat.

“I love you,” Race planted a kiss on Spot’s forehead, “so much.” then on the lips. They finally pulled away and silently exited the car, walking hand in hand to the front porch. As Race knocked on the door and they heard footsteps inside the house, Spot began to let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Race felt his hand pull away and he knew that this was the last thing Spot wanted, so he gave it a quick squeeze. He held on for a second longer to see if Spot would do the same, but he didn’t so he finally let go and immediately missed the warmth of his boyfriend’s fingers wrapped up in his.

“Oh Anthony, it’s so good to see you!” Race’s mom immediately went in for the hug as the boys stepped into the house.

“You too ma!” he smiled.

“Is this Spot?” she smiled fondly at the dark eyed boy, making him feel that little bit more comfortable.

“Yes, this is my boyfriend.” Race beamed at Spot and you could practically see the cartoon hearts over his eyes. His heart still fluttered every time Race introduced him as my boyfriend, but he   
managed to compose himself enough.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” Spot greeted her.

“Don’t you go calling me that, Maria will do.” she scolded good naturedly. Booming footsteps sounded down the hallway and soon Race’s dad joined them.

“Good to see you Ant!” Race hugged his dad and said hello before it was Spot’s turn.

“You must be Spot. I’m Steven, but just call Steve if you like.” he shook the shorter man’s hand, who nodded quickly. He was frankly a little intimidated by Steve, who stood tall at 6 feet with broad shoulders and arms that looked like he could snap Spot in half if he wanted to.

“N-nice to meet you.” Spot stuttered, earning a laugh from Race’s father.

“No need to be scared son, as long as you’re good to Anthony we’ll have no problem.” he smiled, with a note of seriousness in his eyes that made Spot’s skin crawl.

“Dad, back off will ya!” he ushered his boyfriend away from his parents and they both sat down on one of the soft couches in the living room as Race’s parents headed to the kitchen. They began to relax, but two sets of light footsteps sounded upstairs and soon Race’s twin sisters, Alex and Sophia, appeared in front of them.

“Hello!” Alex said cheerfully.

“Are you our brother’s boyfriend?” Sophia asked, studying him carefully.

“What is it with you guys and the third degree! Yes, this is Spot, my boyfriend, and I love him very much and he’s never going to hurt me so you guys can lay off, alright?” Race huffed, annoyed by how anxious his family was making Spot. Meanwhile, the man in question proceeded to try and hide his face behind a pillow as a deep red blush spread up his face. The younger siblings raised their hands in defeat and slowly backed away, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

“I’m sorry about that, I just want you to feel comfortable here.” Race sighed, resting his head on Spot’s shoulder.

“You’re fine, I thought it was kind of cute.” he admitted, his face still pink as a result from the blush earlier.

“That was not my intention but okay.” Race joked, kissing the side of Spot’s head. They sit in uninterrupted silence for a few minutes until the doorbell rings. The shorter boy buried his face into Race’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to it, realizing he would be laying off the touches for a while. They managed to pull themselves apart as the aunt and uncle entered the room, just in time for more introductions.

“Spot, this is my aunt Denise and my uncle Jacob.” Race announced.

“Aunt, Uncle, this is Spot. Spot’s my boyfriend.” Spot reached out his hand and the two shook it lightly.

“So which one of you is the ‘man’ in the relationship.” Denise joked, obviously trying and failing to break the ice. Race sighed loudly and hung his head in resignation.

“Oh did you hear that? Race I think your parents want us to help with the food.” Spot quickly dragged his boyfriend out of that awful situation and into the safety of the kitchen. They’d hardly   
been here for an hour and they’d already ran from Race’s family twice. 

“I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t even start.” Spot laughed with a hint of frustration. They were soon found by Maria and Steve, and were asked to set the table. After they’d completed the assigned task, it seemed like   
Thanksgiving dinner was about to begin and everyone was called to the table.  
Spot grabbed the seat closest to the end, where Maria sat, and Race to his left- he was very grateful for this.

“Now wait until everything is on the table before you start eating.” Steve announced, looking pointedly at Race, who waved it off.

“It’s Thanksgiving! We’re supposed to be eating!” Race exclaimed, trying to defend himself. The food was finally laid out, and everyone began grabbing spoonfuls of whatever looked good and tossing it onto their plate. By the time Spot was finished, he ended up with a turkey leg, (that’s good luck, Denise told him) a small pile of mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, and green beans. Race served himself pretty much the exact same thing, except he’d mixed the mashed potatoes and corn together.

“Babe what the heck are you doing?” Spot asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s delicious, try it!” Race advised with his mouth full. Spot rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food in separate sections. A few moments of silence followed as everyone ate until Sophia spoke up.

“In class, we were talking about Thanksgiving and the teacher made us all say one thing we’re grateful for and I think we should all do that right now.” she said thoughtfully. Sophia and Alex were in the third grade so they were still involved in all of the excitement of the holidays.

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Jacob why don’t you start and we’ll go around the table.” Maria nodded to Jacob, who was sat on her right.

“Well I’m thankful for being able to spend some time with my family.” he said underneath a thick mustache. Denise took a quick sip of water before saying what she was thankful for.

“I am very thankful for getting to see Race happy with his lifestyle choices, and Spot seems like a very nice young man.” she smiled politely. 

“I’m thankful for having a really great teacher and for having all of this food.” Alex beamed a smile that was missing a few teeth.

“I’m thankful for meeting Spot for the first time, I know that he’s good to my son. I’m also thankful for having a beautiful family of my own.” Steve said with a nod of approval.

“I’m thankful that Anthony finally got a boyfriend even though he came out many years ago, so it’s good that he’s not lonely and sad.” Sophia said, sticking her tongue out at her brother, who rolled his eyes. It was finally time for Race and then Spot to speak next and they were quite nervous, Spot in particular.

“I am so thankful for getting to meet and fall in love with the most handsome man in the entire world. I’m thankful that I get to wake up next to him,” Jacob shifted uncomfortably, “and that I get to see him every single day.” Race looked at Spot with an expression of complete love and happiness that it seemed like the two could stay in that exact moment forever.

“Y-yeah what he said.” Spot croaked.

“Boo! Give us a real answer!” Race demanded. Spot took a moment to gather his thoughts, holding his hands in his lap in a way that made him look smaller.

“Well, I’m thankful for the sun and the moon, for the food I eat and the heating in our apartment, and for Race and the way he looks at me.” Spot said, unable to look anyone in the eye until he heard his boyfriend sniffle sharply. He turned to his side to see those beautiful blue eyes clouded with tears and it killed him not to envelop the boy into his arms and hold him close. Race seemed unable to conjure up any words, so he settled for kissing his boyfriend in front of his entire family instead.

“Eww!” Alex and Sophia yelled in disgust.

“Ma, you didn’t go yet! What’re you thankful for?” Race asked, still a little high off of the adrenaline.

“I’m thankful that my son gets to be a part of something so beautiful.” she said, half choked up with tears herself. She walked over to the two and gave them a big hug. The rest of the meal continued without too many more emotionally charged events, and it was soon drawing to a close.

“This guy’s barely awake so I think we should get going.” Race whispered to his mom as Spot’s head lolled from side to side while he pretended to watch the football game that was on the tv. Race said goodbye to everyone on behalf of his sleepy boyfriend before going to collect him himself.

“C’mon babe, we’re going home.” Race extended his hand and Spot grabbed it, pulling himself up to stand and not letting go once he did.

“Thank you all for the company and thank you Maria and Steve for the amazing meal!” Spot called out as they swiftly exited the house.   
Once they were in the car, the two sat in a soft silence until Spot started chuckling to himself.

“What is it?” Race asked.

“You talk to your family about me.” he giggled with the biggest smile on his face, earning a playful punch on the arm from the driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys better get ready for the next chapter...


	6. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot has a very important question for Race...

Spot’s hands shook like mad as he picked up the phone, holding it so it wouldn’t slide out of his sweaty palms. He dialed Race’s number and took in some deep breaths to hide his shaking voice. The phone rang twice in his ear before his boyfriend picked it up.

“Hey Race.” he started, coughing to cover up the high pitched sounds of his voice.

“Hey Spot...” Race replied questioningly.

“You’re almost done with work, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, wh-”

“Great, I need to talk to you. See you then!” Spot quickly hung up the phone before Race could say anything else. I’m gonna throw up. Spot frantically thought, getting in his car and heading to Race’s bakery. It was around 8 o'clock in December, so it was pretty dark outside and the stars were sure to be out in this part of town.  
Shit, he’s gonna break up with me isn’t he.. I wonder what it was, maybe it’s that I work so long and I should be at home more. Or it could be my folks cause they were a little overbearing last time… Race’s thoughts went a mile a minute, thinking of all the reasons Spot would want to break up with him and prepared for the crushing rejection. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text.

[Race] Crutchie, I think Spot’s gonna break up with me…

[Crutchie] Why in the world would you think that?

[Race] He called me and said he needed to talk after I got off of work and he sounded real nervous so what else would he have to say?

[Race] Or maybe he’s sick…

[Crutchie] Take a breather buddy. Spot loves you and his immune system is too stubborn to get sick, so I think you’re in the clear

[Crutchie] Why don’t you just wait and actually listen to him?

[Race] I guess you’re right, I’ll tell you what happens afterwards 

[Crutchie] See ya! Remember to do those breathing exercises okay?

[Race] Did Davey get to ya?

[Crutchie] Maybe…

Race laughed to himself and put his phone back into his pocket before putting his coat and gloves on. Everyone had already gone home so he locked up and decided to wait for Spot outside because at least then he could see when his boyfriend would show up. After a few minutes, Race started shaking and he didn’t know if that was because of the cold or nerves. He looked around to see that snow was starting to fall and thought about how mad Spot would be since he forgot to wear his hat. That is, if he still cared to stick around. He pulled up his coat collar in an attempt to shield himself from the biting wind as a small black car drove into the parking lot. Race stuffed whatever worries he had into the bottom of his stomach as Spot stepped outside and walked towards him.

“Hey babe, are you okay? Christ you’re freezing.” Spot wrapped Race in a tight hug upon seeing him. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine what’d you wanna talk about?” Race asked, pulling away and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Okay so uh, I don’t exactly know how to do this but here it goes-”

“Sean, if you’re gonna break up with me just do it so I can go h- to Crutchie’s house and cry.” he realized that if they broke up, home wouldn’t be home anymore even if it was technically his apartment. 

“Why the hell would you think I wanna break up with you?” Spot asked, confused and a little frightened that Race would think that.

“I don’t know it’s just-” 

“I love you so much but if you keep talking I don’t think I can get through this.” Spot laughed humorlessly. Race breathed a small sigh of relief but Spot still looked as scared as he’d ever been.

“Okay, here it goes. You know I love you right?” Spot asked, taking Race’s hand.

“Yeah.” he nodded, blaming the winter air on his pink cheeks.

“Well, I love you so much that I can’t imagine not waking up next to you everyday. I love you so much that I want to hold your hand and kiss you all the time, I want you to know that I’m always here to remind you where you are. I love you so much that now I’ll never complain about a kissing scene at the end of a cheesy romantic comedy. I love you so much that even though every instinct is telling me to run home and hide, I’m standing right here practically handing my heart over to you. I love you so much that I’ll never get in a fight again, well, only if they say something bad about you.” Race held on tight to Spot’s hand as happiness bubbled over into a small laugh as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to know what it’s like to be completely yours, I want the stupid house with a lawn and a picket fence. I want the fairytale ending, Anthony I want to start a family with you.” Spot sniffled, still holding onto Race as he slowly dropped to one knee.

“I’d rather start a family with my husband.” he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a shiny silver ring, reflecting the falling snow, making it look like stars. Race’s hands flew to his mouth in surprise and also to wipe away the hot tears flowing down his face.

“Will you marry me?” Spot asked, his heart pounding in his ears whilst trying to hold back tears.

“Yes. Yes oh my god, yes!” Race cried as Spot looked back up at him with the brightest smile it could’ve outshone the stars. He pulled the glove off of Race’s hand and slipped the ring on. Spot stood and they took a moment to look at it, and realized that this was really happening, that they would be spending forever together. Race was the first one to break the tension, grabbing Spot- his fiance- by the collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Spot wrapped his arms around Race again and finally allowed a few happy tears to spill out of his eyes.

“Are we really doing this?” Spot whispered as they pulled away.

“What else would we be doing?” he answered, connecting their lips again before they both pulled away because they couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hey where’s your hat?” Spot asked, ruffling Race’s hair.

“Is that really what you’re focusing on here?” the taller man asked.

“Well it’s no good if my fiance gets a cold the day after I propose.” he joked, testing out the new word.

“How’s about we go home then?” Race asked. As they climbed into Spot’s car, Race quickly took his phone out of his pocket to send Crutchie another text.

[Race] You knew didn’t you!

[Crutchie] Maaaaybe

*****

“I still can’t believe you thought I was gonna break up with you…” Spot laughed, still a little shaky, but still very happy.

“What was I supposed to think? You wanted to talk after work with that shaky voice and I figured you wanted to break up there so you didn’t have to see me again at home.” Race answered sadly, making Spot reach out and grab his hand, running over his engagement ring.

“Well did you forget that I was gonna have to pick you up anyways? I dropped you off today remember? I would’ve been pretty awkward if I had to drive you somewhere after breaking up with you.” Spot laughed humorlessly. Suddenly it clicked in Race’s mind, he hadn’t even thought for a second before stepping into Spot’s car and not checking for his own, or that Spot would’ve had to drive him home.

“I’m such an idiot.” Race rested his head in his right hand.

“But I love you.” There was no anyways. Spot kissed the back of Race’s left hand before letting go to better focus on the road. They soon arrived at their apartment and Spot opened the door to let his partner see what he had set up for them. On their kitchen table was two bowls of spaghetti bolognese, since Race usually eats after work, and two glasses of wine. He noticed a large pile of blankets and pillows in their living room, but he figured it could wait until after they ate.

“My favorite!” he quickly sat down and Spot took the chair across from him.

“How’d you know I’d say yes?” Race asked with a mouthful of food.

“I didn’t, I just really hoped you would.” Spot replied sheepishly, taking his own forkful of pasta.

“Well good for you Spotty.” he winked, continuing to shove pasta into his mouth in reckless abandon. Spot couldn’t stop staring at the man across from him and notice how differently he acted compared to their first date. He seemed so composed, taking the time to twirl the pasta around on his fork but now he was just so comfortable, not feeling the need to keep up appearances. It made for a warm feeling where Spot could’ve sworn his heart should be. As they calmed down from the adrenaline high and finished their food, it was time for another one of Spot’s surprises.

“Here you go.” he said, handing a glass of hot chocolate to his fiance, with extra whipped cream on top. 

“You truly are a blessing Sean Conlon.” he kissed Spot on the lips as he took the mug from his hands.

“Wait, before you drink that, follow me.” Spot extended his hand and Race took it, following him into the living room to the aforementioned pile of blankets.

“This here is the best blanket fort in all of New York.” Spot gestured to his structure, before setting Race’s mug on the table and pulling them both inside. His soon-to-be-husband admired all the hard work that must’ve gone into all of this, there were blankets high above their heads with the light just shining through them and Spot had even brought the tv in there.

“I can’t disagree with you there babe.” Race smiled, pressing a kiss to Spot’s cheek as they wrapped themselves up in blankets. Spot brought Race’s mug into the fort and revealed a movie he had hidden somewhere amongst the pillows.

“Really, Frozen?” Race raised one eyebrow in mock judgement.

“C’mon, it fits the season and it has some pretty great songs.” Spot defended, poking Race in the ribs.

“Fine.” he conceded.

“Can we talk about how Elsa’s totally gay? Have you even listened to Let it Go?” Race asked in a somewhat serious tone, causing Spot to giggle next to him.

“I couldn’t agree more.” instead of having blankets wrapped around each of them separately, Race pulled Spot closer and combined the warmth. They of course sang “Love Is An Open Door” because they were in fact, hopelessly in love. Spot definitely didn’t kiss the man who would soon be his husband on that last note. No, that’d be way to cheesy.


	7. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the big day! It's Spot and Race's wedding!

Spot anxiously paced up and down in one of the small rooms of the building where he would soon be married. Jack, being his best man, sat in a chair near him and tried to calm him down.

“Spot, there ain’t nothin’ to be worrying about.” Jack said calmly, only to earn a glare from the nervous, now slightly pissed off, groom.

“You don’t know that! How can you tell me that everything is going to be okay because this is my wedding. How’d you survive yours, Jack?” Spot wrung his hands nervously, feeling the moisture on his palms then rubbing them on his black dress pants.

“Well I just remembered that the only reason everyone was there was so that I could marry the man I love. In all honesty I was where you were right now, only I was alone in the bathroom so no one had to watch, but as soon as I saw Davey from across the aisle I knew everything was gonna be okay.” Jack smiled.

“Geez, what a sap.” Spot muttered, slowing his footsteps.

“Yeah, says the guy who proposed to his boyfriend in the freaking snow and then watched Frozen in a blanket fort.” Jack scoffed.

“Ah lay off will ya? It’s my wedding day!” Spot rested a hand on his chest, feigning offense.

“Yeah okay. Seriously though, you’re gonna make it through this because this is gonna be something you’ll want to remember.” Spot pulled up a chair next to Jack and practically collapsed onto it.

“What if… what if Race decides he doesn’t wanna marry me anymore?” Spot tilted his head down, playing with his hands as a distraction.

“Oh trust me that kid’s got it bad.” Jack laughed, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I just hope you’re right…”

“You kiddin’ me? I’m always right!” Jack exclaimed, hitting his chest with his fist. Spot gave him a look with his eyebrows raised that said something along the lines of Really?

“Okay so I’m right most of the time.” Spot gave him the same look.

“Well some of the-” Spot raised his eyebrows even higher.

“Alright, so I’m wrong a lot but I do know a whole lot about love and you two are in it.” 

“I know that it’s just, what if something goes wrong or-” Spot began his descent into the spiraling pit of worry.

“C’mon Spot, Davey planned this wedding. Do you think he’d ever let there be room for error?” Jack questioned.

“I guess not-” 

“So, all you gotta do is wait for everyone to arrive and we can get this show on the road and you’re on your way to becoming Race’s husband.” Jack added emphasis on the last word, which made Spot’s heart flutter and his stomach flip. If he could get out of here as his husband, then it would all be worth it.

“I still can’t believe you got Katherine to officiate it…”

*****

“Race, sit down would ya!” Crutchie groaned, pulling his friend onto the couch he was sitting on.

“Just lemme pace in peace, Crutch.” Race tried to stand up again, but he was again pushed into the cushions.

“I’m not just gonna sit here and watch you worry yourself sick! Now talk to me, what’s got you so worked up?” Race breathed a sigh of defeat and sagged into the back of the couch.

“I’m just so nervous. I want this to be amazing, Spot doesn’t have any family that would care enough to come and my goal is to make up for that.” he said quietly.

“First of all, you’re never gonna take their place, most likely because there never really was a place in his heart for them. Those are relationships you can never replace, but you have something better- a real partnership based on love and trust. Isn’t that why you’re here today?”

“You ever thought about taking up writing?” Race smiled crookedly at his friend.

“Well, I teach English class from 11-12 every single day.” he joked. Crutchie was a fifth grade teacher at the local elementary school, so he taught all subjects.

“I’m sure it’s a blast.”

“Hey Race, I want you to remember that Spot loves you, a lot. It’s really obvious, because when he looks at you, I see what everyone talks about and that’s something special. What I’m trying to say is, he loves you no matter what so you don’t gotta work extra hard to please him.”

“I know, I just can’t help feeling this way from time to time. Spot’s usually here but, I guess I can wait a little longer.” Race let a soft smile grow onto his face.

“I hope I can help you at least a little bit.” Crutchie returned the smile.

“Yeah of course kid.” 

“We’re the same age!” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Race felt a laugh bubble up through his stomach and some of the nervousness went away. Maybe this will be okay, he thought.

“How much longer we got?” he hoped to get this started soon.

“I’d like to say about twenty more minutes, but I can go see for myself if you want?” 

“If you would, that’d be great.”

“No problem, I’ll be right back.” Crutchie quickly got up off the couch and walked out the door. He noticed someone else walking in the same hallway a few feet ahead, and soon recognized them.

“Hey, Jack!” he waved, moving faster to catch up.

“You out here to get everyone inside too?” he smiled.

“Well, technically I’m just supposed to see how long it’s gonna take for everyone to get inside, but yeah basically.” Crutchie laughed. They walked briskly down the hall and began guiding   
everyone inside. They were all shown their seats and it was time for the wedding to finally begin.  
It had been decided that their wedding would be very traditional, (Race’s parents insisted and they were paying for the wedding so what could they have done?) and it turned out to be better than they could’ve imagined, thanks to Davey since he basically planned the whole thing all by himself. Race was going to be the one walking down the aisle, the only two reasons being that Spot proposed and Race actually had a parent to walk him down. As the wedding party took their places, there was a pause and the large double doors at the end of the room opened up to reveal Anthony holding onto his father’s arm. Sean almost burst into tears right then and there, but he managed to summon all his willpower and only let a few slip through. Everything was just so perfect, the first notes of the piano version of “This is Gospel” by Panic! At The Disco came on, and how good Anthony’s tux fit on him, it was everything they could’ve hoped for. The grooms immediately made eye contact, even as the blue eyed boy’s eyes welled up with tears which made them look like the ocean. It seemed like he couldn’t get to the end of the aisle fast enough, all they wanted to do was reach out and grab each other’s hands. Finally though, that moment did arrive and Anthony was met with Sean as he released his father’s arm.

“Friends and family.” Katherine’s voice rang out, silencing everyone.

“We’re all here today to witness Sean and Anthony join one another in marriage.” they had decided to put their legal names on their invitations, since that might make more sense years in the   
future.

“I have had the pleasure of knowing these two for quite some time, and I am honored that they have allowed me to officiate the ceremony.” she beamed as Spot raised an eyebrow.

“Okay so I asked if I could do it, but I am legally certified thanks to the internet. That said, being a good friend of these two men here, I have had the privilege of watching them fall in love. I would like to start this off by reminding you two and everyone else here of the newest journey you are about to take with one another. Marriage is something many people have fought long and hard to earn, which shows its importance to people. It adds a whole new meaning to your relationship, it’s a promise to love one another.” Anthony squeezed Sean’s softly.

“It’s a promise to be supportive, to love and accept all parts of your spouse. Getting married is one of the many ways to celebrate and showcase how much you love your significant other. Speaking of, I think it’s time to share the vows Anthony and Sean have prepared separately.” Katherine stepped back slightly and motioned for them to begin. They each took out a piece of paper with their vows on it, which was basically their insurance policy incase they got too flustered in the moment. It was Anthony’s turn to begin..

“S-sean, I love you more than I can say. I know how incredibly cheesy that sounds but considering we watch Disney movies pretty much all the time, I think it’ll pass.” Sean laughed quiet enough for only Anthony to hear, and he carried on.

“I know that I can be a lot to handle, I get too worked up sometimes or I can stress out if things aren’t how I want them to be, but I also know that you’ll be here despite that. I promise to tell you when I’m upset or stressed out, because I know you can make it better. You are my favorite person in the world, you’re my best friend and this is why I promise to always love you.” Anthony’s voice shook like mad as the world’s happiest tears fell in line down his cheeks.

“F-for my last promise, I promise to keep finding new movies for us to watch because as long as there’s new movies, there’s new ones to watch together.” Anthony’s vows were finished, and Sean pulled him into a tight hug while they both cried for a few moments.

“How am I supposed to follow that?” he asked, causing the entire audience to erupt in tearful giggles.

“Anthony, I can’t tell you what it means to be standing here, looking at you, in front of all these people. You have added so much color to my life, and that’s one of the many reasons that I love you. I’m mostly known as “that angry short guy” and while I fully admit that that’s true, you make me feel like I’m more than that. I grew up in an a place where I couldn’t even dream about being this happy, feeling like my heart is about to explode in the best possible way. I don’t feel so confused about what my future looks like ‘cause I can see it right here. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you feel as important and as whole as you’ve made me. I promise to always be there for you when you feel sad, because I know how hard it is to ask for help. Finally, I can promise you that I’ll make many more blanket forts that we can spend the night in, if only to remember the night I proposed. My love, you’ve done what I thought was impossible, you’ve managed to take a broken boy from Brooklyn and make him feel loved.” Sean took in the brief moment as he finished his vows and heard small sniffles ripple through the crowd. Anthony reached out again to pull him into a hug, crying even more this time.

“If we could get the rings…” Katherine motioned for Les, the ring bearer, to bring them forward.

“Thank you, Les.” she instructed the pair what to do next.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Sean slid the ring onto Anthony’s ring finger, both of their hands shaking.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Anthony’s turn to give Sean his ring. Sean’s heart was pounding in his ears and he heard something along the lines of “you may now kiss the groom” and before he knew it he was kissing Anthony, his husband.

*****

Everything else paled in comparison after that kiss, talk about magical. Nonetheless, they all went to the reception a few minutes away, which was held in a hotel ballroom. They’d taken all their formal pictures beforehand, so now it was time to party and hope the photographer didn’t get any embarrassing candid photos. As everyone shuffled in and had a few cocktails, (well, those who could drink) it was time for the newlyweds to make their big entrance. The wedding party was introduced and soon Davey, who was in charge of the mic, announced the new couple.

“If everyone could please welcome, Mr. and Mr. Conlon-Higgins!” the ballroom erupted in cheers and applause as Spot and Race made their way onto the dancefloor. The room was soon silenced as they began their first dance to “So This Is Love” from Cinderella. Spot had his arms hooked around Race’s waist as they danced slowly to the music. Race was keenly aware that everyone was staring but according to his husband “they’re supposed to be staring”.

“It’s okay, don’t look at them, just look at me.” Spot whispered as he looked up into Race’s eyes.

“Using my own words against me?” he fake scoffed as Spot pressed a kiss to his forehead. They continued to dance to the music, drunk in the feeling of absolute love and happiness. Race his forehead on Spot’s as he softly sang one of the lines.

“So this is love.”

“Mhmhmm.” Spot hummed the next line, earning another tearful kiss from his Disney prince.


	8. The Newest Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, the last chapter of my Sprace Domestic series, and just in time too since school is just starting up. I’ll still be writing (I’ve already got some Javid oneshot ideas) but it might just be less frequent. That said, next time I do a series it will have an upload schedule. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it really means a lot! Anyways, let’s get this show on the road. 
> 
> Side note: The movie “Storks” is referenced in this chapter and I highly recommend that you watch it because it’s really great.
> 
> Also, I don’t really know that much about the adoption process but I did some light research to help me out.
> 
> Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for some characters from other musicals...

As Spot and Race lay awake 2 am, three years after they’d gotten married, they await an eventful morning. They tried to get to sleep at around eleven but it seemed as though a mixture of excitement and anxiety had got the better of them.

“Hey Spot?” Race rolled over to face his husband.

“What?” Spot asked from underneath a pillow.

“What do you think she’s gonna look like?” he asked excitedly, bunching up the blanket in his fist.

“I”m sure she’ll be beautiful and the best daughter in the world.” Spot replied honestly, putting his head on top of the pillow. It had been a few weeks after they had received the call they had long anticipated, and the next day Spot and Race would be adding a baby girl to their little family. Race was busy imagining what she would look like and what she would be like as she grew up but was interrupted by a small sniffle.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Race asked as he pulled Spot in closer to him. He hugged Spot so that he faced away from him, allowing his husband to talk without being muffled by his shirt.

“H-how am I supposed to be a father?” he whispered.

“Is that what you’re worried about? Sean, there’s no reason for you to be afraid, you’re the most amazing person I know and you’re going to be a great dad. You take care of me and our friends when they need you and we’re all still alive.” Race said in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah but at the end of the day, they’re adults who can still take care of themselves and this is a baby.”

“Well we’ve done everything possible to prepare for this, we’ve read all the books and taken all the classes, even the guy who did our home study was impressed.” he placed a kiss to Spot’s   
temple.

“I guess you’re right, it’s just hard not to be worried about this stuff.” Spot sighed.

“Don’t I know it. I’m scared too but I just keep remembering that we’re going to be getting our daughter soon and that everything is gonna turn out okay.” as Race finished his mini pep talk, he wrapped his husband up in a blanket and scooped him into his arms.

“What’re you doing?!” Spot struggled, but to no avail.

“We’re going downstairs and we’re gonna watch Storks.” Race said with finality, so Spot decided to comply and it wasn’t like it was a bad movie anyways. Thing is, they’d watched it every day for the past month and a half if only for the end scene. Spot was plopped onto the couch and Race put the movie in. The shorter man unfurled his blanket to allow the other to cozy up next to him underneath it.

“This movie is kinda stupid…” Spot mumbled from underneath the blankets.

“Spot how could you!” Race fake gasped, turning away.

“I still love you though!” Spot place a quick kiss on his husband’s cheek. Race turned back around to grab his face gently and place a kiss to his lips with his hands positioned in a way that Spot could feel the wedding ring on his cheek.

“I love you too ya dumbass.” Spot settled into Race’s side as the taller man wrapped an arm around him. They continued to watch the grand adventure that the two main characters, a stork and human, went on and they soon arrived at the final scene. It was of a bunch of couples holding their new children, and of course they paused on the two moms and two dads.

“Spot are you crying again?” Race brushed the hair out Spot’s face to reveal that yes, he was indeed crying.

“I just never thought I would see something like this in a movie.” He pressed his face into Race’s chest and held him tightly. They had received a lot of backlash from people ever since they had said they were adopting a baby. A lot saying that their child won’t grow up “normal” because she needs a mom or saying “she won’t know family values”. Of course the two tried to not let it get to them, but sometimes it was a lot and it’s hard not to give into it.

“Well look there it is, telling people across the world that what this is,” Race gestured between the TV and themselves.

“is normal. It’s a family Spot, and that’s what we have.” he smiled, kissing the top of his husband’s head.

“I just never thought that I would have been able to have a real family with anyone…” he whispered. Race pulled Spot onto his lap and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Look at you now Spotty, a house, a dashingly handsome husband, kids.” Race laughed, tickling Spot’s sides.

“The whole deal.” Spot placed his lips on Race’s, then rested his head on his shoulder. They eventually slumped over on the couch and before they knew it they were asleep.

*****

Race was the first to wake up, hearing the sound of their alarm clock from upstairs.

“Wake up babe.” he whispered groggily, shaking his husband awake.  
“Wh- is it today?” Spot asked, regaining consciousness.

“Today’s the day!” Race hopped off the couch and went straight for the coffee pot. [Tbh it’s the only thing he can go straight for]

“So we’re leaving at…”

“10 o’clock.” the taller man finished.

“Alright.” Spot breathed.

“Hey don’t worry, today’s supposed to be a happy day remember!” he beamed brightly, handing Spot a mug. They busied themselves throughout the rest of the morning and soon enough, it was   
time to head to the adoption agency to take home their baby girl.

“I love you.” Spot said from the passenger seat.

“I love you too.” Race replied. They sat in silence for most of the ride, mainly because they were thinking too much for words to be of any use.

“Almost there.” whispered the driver. In a few short minutes, they were pulling into the parking lot of the building that had their daughter in there, somewhere. Once the car was parked, they immediately jumped out and practically ran towards the building. Spot grabbed Race’s hand in an effort to ground himself.

“Hi there, I’m Sean Conlon-Higgins and this is my husband Anthony and we’re supposed to be bringing home our daughter today.” Spot said to the lady at the desk.

“Wow, what an exciting day! I’m Miss McNamara and you’re just gonna have to give me two forms of ID for the both of you.” she smiled stiffly, which was probably a side effect of working long hours at this kind of job. Once it had been verified that they were in fact who they’d said they were, one of the people from the agency Spot and Race had been working with came up to greet them.

“Hello Eliza!” Race waved cheerfully.

“Good morning gentlemen, we’re getting her ready right now. If you’ll follow me, I’m just going to bring you to one of our rooms where you can meet her in more of a private setting.” she motioned for them to follow her, and the three of them walked briskly down the hallway. They went into a room with a few chairs and a small wooden table against the wall.

“Now, it will take a few weeks to finalize the adoption, but it’ll hardly seem that long compared to all the time you’re going to be spending together afterwards.” she smiled kindly. A few minutes after their arrival, they were joined by a woman holding a baby in a car seat.

“This is one of our nurses, Miss Zoe”

“N-nice to meet you…” was all that Spot managed to squeak out.

“I’ll set her on the table here and you guys can get acquainted.” she smiled warmly, gently setting her down.

“Just call if you need me but don’t worry, she’s healthy.” Miss Zoe exited the room, leaving the new family behind.

“She’s so precious…” Race whispered, lifting her tiny swaddled form out of the car seat. A pair of big green eyes looked back up at him, and her new father’s own started to well up.

“Hi there.” he said softly.

“I’ll let you guys be alone for a moment and I’ll be right outside.” Eliza quickly ducked out of the room and went into the hall.

“I’m your new dad.” he sniffed, letting the feeling of complete joy wash over him. Race held her close to his chest as she continued to look into his eyes, almost as if she was analyzing him.

“Sean, do you wanna hold her?” he looked over to his husband, who had a few tears going down his face.

“Yes please.” he opened his arms, taking the small child- his small child- into them.

“You can call me Papa, sweetheart.” he smiled down at her, being met with a small smile in return.

“Hey Anthony look! She’s smilin’ at me!” he said excitedly, keeping his voice down so he wouldn’t upset his new daughter.

“I can already tell she’s real smart.” Race said thoughtfully.

“Her face is so tiny!” Spot remarked, studying her features.

“Did you know how rare it is to have green eyes?”

“Look how long her eyelashes are!”

“She’s got the chubbiest cheeks!”

“And the prettiest smile!” Spot and Race continued to fawn over the newest addition to the family.

“She’s absolutely perfect.” Spot said, his eyes welling up again. It was a very emotional day.

“She is.” Race agreed.

“I hate to cut this short, but I think you guys should take her home and get a routine going. You already know the dates for the post placement visits, it’s really nothing to worry about because if what I heard from behind that door is any indication, she’s in good hands.” she smiled and they packed their baby girl back into her car seat, ready to finally take her home.

“May I ask, what are you going to name her?” Eliza asked as they were leaving. Spot and Race looked at each other before giving an answer.

“Chloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter or the entire work in general! It would be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
